


Twinkling Stars and Sweet Dreams

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Late night talks, M/M, Nightmares, Story seems pointless but it was fun to write, mentions of Lance's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Shiro has trouble sleeping and Lance may have a way to help.for the lovelyInoshi





	Twinkling Stars and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Inoshi, who requested for more Shance.
> 
> Thank you so much for the love, my dear. I'm sorry this took a while to finish! This was definitely more than the 300-400 words I initially planned on, but I got too excited.
> 
> Something short and sweet and not too heavy.

Shiro has not been sleeping well for the past few days.

Nightmares he can barely remember, random bouts of insomnia, the feeling of indescribable discomfort in his gut that was not caused by space goo and really from general anxiety - but he can’t let anyone know that.

Shiro is the Black Paladin, the Leader of Voltron.

He is the very definition of Strength and Power, his team depended on him and look up to him - and he reminds himself that constantly.

Shiro was done with tossing and turning in bed, giving up on closing his eyes in hopes of eventually falling asleep like a normal person.

He gets up to get his gear ready for another hour or 6 in the training room to just get his body to become too exhausted to move that he finally gets some form of rest.

Shiro opens the room of his door to find Lance there awkwardly positioned like he was about to knock on it.

“Lance?”

“Shiro!?!” Lance squeaks in surprise, he quickly takes a couple of steps back - putting distance between himself and Shiro. He wasn’t looking at Shiro directly in the eyes, clearly embarrassed to be caught in the act. “I was just-just walking around, you know? Definitely minding my own business and not being creepy that I just so happened to hear something so I was checking if you were alright?”

Shiro can tell that Lance was nervous, he was rambling and looking at everywhere but Shiro.

Then, Lance does look up and look Shiro in the eye. Bluest blue eyes that were heavy of concern and sincerity.

“Are you alright, though? Been… been sleeping okay, yeah?”

“You noticed, huh?” Shiro feels tired. It was no use putting up with the charade when it was clear as Balmeran crystal that Lance knows.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I really should be minding my own business and not be putting my nose into places where it shouldn’t be,” Lance was slowly leaning a bit forward, closing in the space between them, careful not to intrude more into Shiro’s personal space than he already was. “But… I… If you don’t mind, of course… that I may have a suggestion of an alternate activity that can help you relax and rest instead of beating your body into submission and exhaustion...”

“I’m open to anything at this point, to be honest…” Shiro says with a tired smile.

Shiro follows Lance deep into the Castle of Lions, careful when walking past the rooms of their teammates.

Shiro knows where they were going. It was into those big rooms that projected realistic holograms. They stopped exactly in front of the room that was next to where Kaltenecker was kept, her room projecting the image of a quiet and lush meadow.

“Back when we were getting Kaltenecker settled, Coran showed Hunk and me how to set up the room to project almost perfect images from your brain - be it a memory or made-up,” Lance explains as he opens the room.

Shiro thinks back to Kaltenecker’s room: the lush green meadow, the sensation of a cool breeze, and the bright pleasant sunny blue sky that slowly transitions into a quiet warm night.

Shiro can imagine Lance and Hunk reimagining the most fairy tale-esque scene to make a cow feel right at home - with small input from Coran and Allura.

Shiro finds himself in the middle of the room with Lance off to the side a bit, tinkering with the control panel on the wall.

“Just wait a bit while I get this all ready, okay?” Lance reassures Shiro as he puts on the neural-transmitting headband on.

Lance returns his attention to the wall panel, Shiro decides to look around the room.

It looked pretty much like any other room in the Castle.

The immaculate white walls with gold and blue detailing. Shiro begins to notice the walls start to shimmer and the lights begin to flicker.

Right in front of Shiro’s eyes, the ceiling starts to bleed into a night sky covered with thousands of twinkling stars.

Shiro was so mesmerized with the sky above him, the sudden appearance of water rising to his waist caught him by surprise.

Lance was immediately next to him, telling him that he was okay. Lance points to a sandy shore a few feet from where they were standing, indicating that they should sit there.

Shiro is fascinated with how the realistic looking water around him moved with each step he took, but he was just walking normally.

Shiro can almost imagine the salty smell of the sea that should go with the cool night air that he was feeling.

Lance and Shiro are now sitting by the “shore”, cool and calm waves lapping by their feet.

Shiro wasn’t sure what to do now. Lance was watching him, he can feel it. Shiro is pretty sure Lance wants him to start sharing about what has been troubling him, but he doesn’t feel like he is ready for that yet.

Pleasantly enough, Lance was patient and was just sitting with Shiro in silence.

“This… This is nice,” Shiro finally finds his voice as he lies down on the floor, seeing the white sand shift under him.

“I’m glad you like it,” Lance replies, resting his arms and head on his knees, by Shiro’s side. “This is one of my favorite places on Earth.”

“Yeah?” Shiro turns to face Lance who was still looking at the beach that appeared before them. To Shiro, the beach was breathtakingly beautiful but to Lance, this place meant so much more. “Tell me about it…”

“This beach was just an hour away from my home back in Cuba. I went here almost every other day as a kid, with my dad, with my brothers and sisters…” Lance tilts his head to Shiro’s direction, blue eyes watching him carefully. “Beach Days here were always lovely… but at night, this place was totally something else.”

Lance’s voice was somewhat wistful and full of fondness for this scenery that was copied from his memories.

“I remember running away here once,” Lance starts drawing stars in the sand, ”I was mad at Veronica for getting into the Garrison before I did, The Garrison supposed to be my thing. It all sounds stupid now, all things considered, but back then I was upset.”

The sounds of the waves grew just a bit louder and the wind got colder.

“She got her scholarship to the Galaxy Garrison, but it wasn’t for anything fun - Vee was very much into Maths, and the Program she got enrolled into was all about that,” Lance says as he stretches out his limbs and lay on the sand, just so that he is about shoulder-to-shoulder to Shiro. “So I got mad, as any dumb kid would, and I ran away to the beach, late at night.”

“And then what happened?” Shiro can almost see the reflection of the sky in Lance’s eyes.

“I just kept thinking about it,” Lance continues, “Space was my thing and going into the Garrison was my dream and I didn’t want to share that with anyone else in the family - but being the youngest of 5, you don’t really have a say what the older siblings want.”

Shiro listens to the softness in Lance’s voice, still audible despite the sounds of the ocean around them.

“I looked up,” Lance gestures to the almost perfectly rendered sky, “The stars in the sky never fail to make everything seem so small but still make you think that there must be so much more out there-”

“And there is.” Shiro interrupts quickly, nudging Lance’s shoulder with a smile.

Lance smiles back.

“And there is - and that’s when I thought it, being a pilot, going out there to see with my own eyes the Universe and whatever is beyond that.”

With a wave of Lance’s hand, the sky shifts slightly and the stars grow brighter - the sky is highlighted in dark purples and deep blues.

“That was when I decided that even if I wasn’t the first of my family to get into the Galaxy Garrison, I wanted to be the first one to be the best damn pilot I could ever be and get out into Space.”

Shiro can almost see it in his mind’s eye, the image of a much younger Lance with a tear-stained face being comforted by the mere presence of hundreds and hundreds of stars shining down at him. It was an image not too dissimilar of his younger self constantly looking out of his bedroom window to create his own constellations and imagining other galaxies.

“Pretty much ‘Mission Success’ then? Despite certain circumstances….” Shiro says with a light-hearted tone. He yawns really loudly, enough that by the end of it - he felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep. He snuggles closer to Lance, as the sound of the water returns to a more calm rhythm.

“Yeah… you could say that, I guess?” Lance chuckles a bit. Lance reorients his position for it to be comfortable for Shiro to use his shoulder as a makeshift pillow. “Feeling better?”

“Maybe? Any more stories about your childhood?”

“Hmmm… I can tell you about the time my sister, Rachel was followed by a stray cat home-”

Shiro finds himself slowly falling asleep to the comforting lull of Lance’s voice and the sounds of a beach from a childhood memory, hoping to dream sweet things about a certain bright blue-eyed boy with stars in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always reachable on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean), feel free to follow me there!
> 
> All my other Social Media and important links are there!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and loved here.


End file.
